csofandomcom-20200223-history
Galil
IMI ('''I'srael M'ilitary '''I'ndustries)'' '''Galil or IDF ('''I'srael D'efense '''F'orce)'' '''Defender is an assault rifle exclusive to the Terrorists in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It was added into the game since Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. Overview Galil can hold up to 35 rounds of 5.56×45mm NATO at a time which is 5 more rounds than most assault rifles. It is an alternative assault rifle to the AK-47 and $250 cheaper than its counter-terrorist counterpart, the FAMAS F1. Advantages *Has higher clip capacity than most assault rifles *Cheap ($2000) *High rate of fire *Light weight *Short reload time *Good accuracy in long range *Low recoil Disadvantages *Low damage for an assault rifle *Purchasable only for the Terrorists *Low knockback and stun to zombies Release date Galil Maverick was release on: *South Korea: 12 June 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 24 June 2014. *China/Japan: 25 June 2014. Variants FNC= :Main article: FNC. This assault rifle holds 30 rounds for each round with 5.56mm. It has been developed by using the gas piston method from AK-47. It has a high reliability due to its iron magazine. This item is only available for players above Level 33. |-| Battle Galil= :Main article: Battle Weapons. This is a weapon which holds 35 rounds for each round with 5.56mm. It is recreated as a new weapon through an actual battle in fierce battlefield. |-| Galil Maverick= :This weapon can only be obtained from Maverick Combat Blueprint. A variant of Galil which was developed by an unknown Terrorist organization. It brings some upgrades as a new magazine size which holds 45 5.56mm caliber rounds alongside a jungle-style config to shorten the reload time. |-| Tactics using Galil Normal matches *Aim for head in close battle. *Fire in burst of two in medium and long ranges. *This rifle is stable even when fired continuously. Zombie Mods *A 35 rounds of Galil can deal 910 ~ 1820 damage to zombies. It is recommended to target a normal zombie as the minimum health for a host zombie is 2000HP. Zombie Scenario *Default dollar in Zombie Scenario is $7500. The player will pay $2000 for Galil and $1200 for 600 rounds of ammunition. There is $4300 left for the player to be used for other things. *This weapon can deal multiple kills for zombies. Comparison to FAMAS Positive *Higher rate of fire (+3%) *Less expensive (-$225) *Higher magazine size (+10) *Shorter reload time (-0.4 seconds) Neutral *Same damage (26) *Same recoil (18%) *Same speed reduction (-4%) Negative *Less accurate (-13%) *No burst fire mode Users ; Counter-Terrorist *SAS: Seen in Battle Galil poster. ; Terrorists * Yuri: Seen armed by Yuri in a poster. * ETA: Seen armed in poster. Gallery Galil= galil viewmodel.png|View model File:Galil_worldmodel.png|World model File:Galil_shopmodel.png|Shop model Galil.gif|Store preview File:Galil_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Eta galil.jpg|An ETA carrying a Galil DM_industry2_20120819_1500360.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| Battle Galil= V_galil_battle.png|View model battlegalilwm_HD.jpg|World model File:Galilb_poster_kr.png|Korea poster File:20130724ff_1.jpg|China poster SASwith Bgalil.jpg|A SAS operative with Battle Galil bgalil-spr.PNG|HUD Icon |-| Galil Maverick= File:Galil_maverick_viewmdl.png|View model File:Galil_maverick_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Maverick_galil_wmodel_hd.png|World model File:Guerilla_w_galil_maverick.png|A Guerilla Wafare operatives with Galil Maverick File:Maverick_galil_m1887_resale_skull8_balrog3_janus1_koreaposter.png|Korea poster File:Galil_maverick_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Galil_maverick_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Galil_maverick_ingamess.png|In-game screenshot File:Galil_craft_hud.png|HUD Icon Pulling the bolt Inserting new magazine Taking out empty magazine Trivia *The Galil in game is modeled after 7.62mm ARM variation model instead of the Galil 5.56mm ARM. *This weapon cannot be fired underwater. *This weapon's first-person model is reused from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero model with its 1.6 animations. *The weapon icon shows the old model of Galil. *There is a "GUARDIAN" word printed on the body of the Galil Maverick. External links *Galil at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Israel Military Industry Category:Israeli weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants